User blog:Ebony-inke-of-hearts/OC: LovelessHart
Notice LovelessHart is OC property of Ebony-Inke-of-Hearts on Fanfiction.net. Read the story, Scythe of the Heartless, at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7829956/1/Scythe_of_the_Heartless. All art on this page belong to Ebony-Inke-of-Hearts on DeviantART:http://ebony-inke-of-hearts.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=/&offset=72 No change of information on this page is tolerated. I am the author and the author; I know my OC. --Ebony-inke-of-hearts 14:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Appearance LovelessHart (nicknamed Agent L, or Elle) was a lime green penguin before the Unmentioned Incident which caused her to have her colorful, paint-splattered appearance. She mostly wears her custom black hoodie and her fish-skeleton hat, but her outfit varies at times. Personality Her rapidly-shuffling personality (personalities) has been categoried by G as 'modes' to the first six months of the year or the dice: *'January (One)' ::Her serious, sometimes sarcastic mode. This is the side most agents in the EPF see her in, and they consider this to be her 'normal' mode. G and the Director know otherwise. *'February (Two)' ::? Information Concealed. *'March (Three)' ::? Information Concealed. *'April (Four)' ::Random, loud, and prone to odd, illogical impulses. And, perhaps, a little slow to act on common sense. *'May (Five)' ::? Information Concealed. *'June (Six)' ::The reason why she got on the 'bad side' of PSA and why Dot has to keep an eye on her. A good fighter (with kitchenware and weapons alike) armed with a keen aim, which makes her rather dangerous. Notably the most powerful and lethal of L's modes. Everytime June surfaces, G and Dot has to keep an eye on her. History No penguin, other than G and the Director, knows of LovelessHart's distant past and why she is multi-colored. Some ex-agents of PSA still remember how she got on the PSA's 'bad side', while most agents in the EPF know her for her infamous reputation of unpredictable personality swings. Abilities *L is able to talk telepathically with puffles (Side-effect: this drains the energy out of her, and she only uses it when she has to. Relationships/Interaction with - *'Scythe' (pronounced Sky-th): A recent elite 'violence-prone' black puffle who has been entrusted to L due to PH being unable to handle all his fussy needs and dark moods. At first, they just got along, but after unknowingly earning his respect after the Incident in Town, L means more to Scythe than just-another-penguin-caretaker. Much more. *'Smoky Fog': Her own white puffle. Perhaps L's only companion in her times of outcast solitude before Scythe came along. L knows that Smoky Fog has a crush on Scythe. *'G' : L regards G as her 'manager/boss', but she knows the inventor has to 'look out' for her whenever she flips modes and restrain her from doing anything foolish, like an older brother watching out for a troublesome youngling. *'Dot': No penguin snaps on Dot's nerves like L does.They only get along when L is in Feb mode. Dot is very reluctant to 'spy' on June and halt her insane activities, but orders are orders, especially when they are from the Director. *'K'more': An interdimensional THEM-being with shark teeth and eerie eyes that wants L for some reason. He might be involved in the Unmentioned Incident. L might be aware of his predatory existence hovering on the edge of her concious, but she doesn't know that, in order to protect her, Scythe had agreed to K'more's deal. *'Enoch': (Character yet to be revealed) Elle's casual boyfriend back when she was still a normal penguin. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts